Run With Me
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: She's a tortured soul. He's an abused soul. They aren't friends at all. But what happens when she asks him to run away with her? Two teenagers. One car. A trip across the country. /NOTE: I know it's a french game but it happens in the USA /will be updated more frequently maybe even daily /
1. Riley Ryan Reynolds

Riley Ryan Reynolds.

You would think that it's a boy. But it's a girl. A battered , bruised, broken girl.

Sometimes she wants to just run from her problems. Her life. But for fourteen years she's stayed strong.

But her closest friends can tell something's wrong. As of lately she's been more tired, and people notice that she's starting to get a bit thinner. But every time they ask it's always the same thing.

Lies.

She puts on a fake smile every moring just like the layer of makeup to cover her bruises. But behind all of the lies she tells is a girl struggling to stay strong. Especially with what she goes through. Every time one of her bruises is shown she says that same lie.

"Rosa, don't worry," Riley said, smiling brightly, "I just fell and bruised myself. You know how clumsy I am!"

"We're just concerned," Lysander said.

_Why do I have such nice friends? I don't deserve them, _Riley thought.

"If someone is hurting you just let us know! Okay?" Rosa said. Deep in her eyes she could see past the lies, she just couldn't figure out who it was. So she decided to stay silent until she could get something out of Riley. But when they try to help she gets defensive.

Riley got up and went to walk around the school. She let her mind drift off to hef life. To her crush.

She frowned at little at that thought though. He already had a girlfriend. She didn't want to ruin someone else's happiness for her own. She always puts other before her self. And she was good friends with his girlfriend , Melody. But Nathaniel on the other hand...let's just say he dislikes Riley.

Riley sighed as she slumped down putting her head in her hands. Her long black hair fell from its place, acting as a curtain, separating her from the hard world. She didn't even notice Violette sit next to her.

"Ry? Is something wrong? " she asked softly.

Riley looked up with a smile. "No, just a little tired."

"M-maybe you should sleep then?" Violette suggested.

Riley nodded and decided it would be best if she did get sleep. She would have gone to the gardening club to rest but Jade was there. The classrooms are out of the question. Maybe the student counsel room? Nathaniel is always studying so there should be a bit of peace there, right?

She dragged her feet against the floor, not finding enough energy to make any attempt to do more than that. And she found that the room was empty. So she ended up sleeping sitting up.

Nathaniel and Melody walked in a while later, carrying stacks of papers. More things to get organized. Nathaniel sighed as he saw Riley sleeping in there. MMelody put an arm on his shoulder.

"Let's leave her here. I've noticed a change in her. And it isn't a good one. She needs her rest." Nathaniel nodded as he looked at the way she fell asleep. He slowly laid her down on the floor and put a coat someone left there under her head as a pillow.

Then they left her there. And only a few minutes later she started to cry and scream in her sleep.


	2. Her Father

Riley stood up and looked around the room.

She got up and started to leave. She blanked out just as she always did at school as she walked down the halls. Suddenly she crashed into someone hard enough to make them both fell. Her on top of the other person.

"I'm so so sorry, Nathaniel," she said moving off of him and helping him gather his papers. He smiled and waved it off.

She felt the same fluttering feeling in her stomach as always when she was around him. But she ignored it. As parted ways and Riley went to her locker to get a few things. Her lunch money (though she doesn't eat, she dives it to others who need it) and the only picture of her mom she had. Her dad burned the other ones to erase all memories of her mom.

"Hey, #$%!, what's this?" Amber said, snatching the picture out of her hands.

"Give it back, Amber!" Riley yelled trying to take it back.

"Okay," Amber said, smirking as she tore it in half and threw it at her. Riley stared at the two pieces of picture as Amber and her friends laughed. Every bit of her wanted to tear Amber in half just like the picture on the floor. Anger bubbled up inside of her. That only thing she had left of her mother. Ruined.

Her head snapped up and she shoved Amber to the floor as hard as she could. She picked up the pieces of the picture and placed them in her pocket. Just as she was about to leave, Amber pulled her down by her hair. No one even tried to stop the girls and they continued to hit and claw at each other. Nathaniel was about to stop them when Principal Shermansky stopped them.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Both girls looked at the principal and followed her as Nathaniel tagged along. "Sit down while I call your parents," Principal Shermansky nearly growled. Riley's eyes widened. "P-p-parents?" "SILENCE!" Riley sunk down in her seat. She was shaking ever so slightly. If you weren't looking closely, you wouldn't be able to tell.

Thrity minutes later, Amber and Nathaniel's parents walked in with Riley's dad. They sat next to their children as the principal explained why they were there. Riley's dad was red in the face as he hear how his daughter had misbehaved. Amber's on the other hand, brushed it off and refused to punish her.

The car ride home for Riley was tense and quiet. She felt her dad's eyes burning holes into the back of her head. If looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times already. As soon as they got to the house, he yanked Riley inside.

"I'll teach you some manners you little $#&%! You'll see! "

Riley's bottom lip quivered as she backed up to the wall. "Please, don't...I won't do it again..." she said, barely above a whisper as her voice trembled in fear.

"I'll make sure you don't!" Her dad yelled as he raised his fist.


	3. The Same But Not

Riley sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. Fresh bruises covered her pale skin. Her nose was bleeding slightly. She blinked back the tears threatening to spill out. She looked over at the clock.

10:23

She sighed. Another sleepless night. She slowly got up and winced in pain. She ignored the feeling and slipped her feet into her boots. Just as every night, she went outside for a walk. She knew her "dad" wouldn't be back until five in the morning wanting breakfast, so she didn't have to worry about getting caught.

"Mom," Riley said, looking at the moon, "I wish you were here. But I'll probably be with you..." She trailed off looking towards this guy beating another. The one getting beaten looked kind of familiar.

Then she realized, it was Nathaniel. The guy beating him resembled him a lot. Riley picked up a thick stick from the ground. She may not be able to stop her own pain, but maybe she can stop it for others. She swung it at the man's head, knocking him out cold.

"Nathaniel? " Riley said quietly. He didn't look up at her or even move. She bend over to look him in the eyes. Since it was dark Nathaniel didn't notice her bruises until she was close to him. Riley tilted her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Come on," she said helping him up, "I know where we can go to get you cleaned up."

"Why...why did you do that?" Nathaniel asked, referring to her helping him.

She looked down. "I wish someone would do the same for me." She looked him straight in the eye as she continued. "You aren't alone."

Riley, then, pulled him through the streets to an apartment. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a key. Nathaniel looked at her strangely. "You know Lysander right? He and his brother, Leigh, live here. I think Rosa comes here to stay the night at times." He nodded, warily.

She opened the door calling out for the said people. No one answered so she figured they were gone. They never sleep until eleven. She lead Nathaniel to the bathroom and got a few towels.

"I guess we have a few things in common, " Riley said, chuckling humorlessly.

"Perhaps," Nathaniel muttered, letting her dab away the blood. Silence fell over the two as they thought about their lives. The same but not.

Suddenly they heard voices.

"Lysander did you forget to lock the door?"

"No, I locked it Leigh. "

"Maybe Ry came?"

"Guys, in the bathroom, " Riley yelled, still dabbing at Nathaniel's cuts. They sent her questioning looks as they saw her.

After around two hours and telling them everything, it was like the whole world fell silent. Rosa was shaking in anger. How could someone hurt such an innocent girl? Leigh was pale. Who would be so cruel as to beat his "little sister"? Lysander had an amazing poker face. No one could tell what he was feeling. But he was just as mad as Rosa was and just as shocked as Leigh. They all put the pieces together and realized that her "dad" was the reason of her sleepless nights. Her withdrawn personality. And all of the bruising.

They let her stay the night and they made Nathaniel stay too. Seeing as though there were only three rooms, Nathaniel and Riley shared one. Riley stared out the window. As Nathaniel sat at the end of the bed.

"You know," Riley said, breaking the heavy silence, "I've been trying to tell people about this for so long, but every time I calm up and tell them a lie. I want to leave so badly and get away from the pain. But I'm scared. I always wanted to runaway..."

"I know the feeling," Nathaniel said, "But I stay to make sure my sister and mom are okay. Otherwise I would have left a few years ago."

"I always wanted to go to California, " Riley said, changing the subject.

Nathaniel looked at her weirdly.

"Runaway with me?" Riley asked, looking up at him wide green eyes.

He was taken back by what she said. Did he really want leave? What would happen to his sister? His mother? Melody? How would she take it? He wasn't sure this was a good idea. But it was tempting...

"Okay, let's do it."

* * *

><p><strong>over 700 words?! I didn't even notice O.o<strong>

**anyway can i have at least one review?**

**and this is where the story really starts the first few chapters were an intro basically**


	4. Goodbye

The next morning Riley bounced into the kitchen. Who knew after one night away from home and getting everything off her chest she'd be so happy. Or maybe it's the fact that she had the idea to runaway.

Leigh was sitting on a chair, still pale from what he had heard last night. Lysander was writing something in his notepad. Nathaniel sat at the table, looking at Riley. And Rosa was making waffles. Riley cleared her throat. Everyone looked up at her.

"I was talking to Nathaniel last night and we're leaving," she said, smiling a little bit. Leigh dropped the coffee that he had just made on the ground.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, or rather shrieked, " First I find out that ssomeone has been beating you and now you're leaving?! I don't want my little sister traveling to who knows where! WHAT IF YOU DIE?!" Who knew Leigh could be so protective?

"Nathaniel is coming too," Riley told him. Leigh went to go sulk in the corner. So much emotion, all getting released because Ry's leaving.

"Where are you going?" Rosa asked, sitting down.

"California, " Nathaniel said, "But we have to get a few things from our houses."

Before anyone could protest, Riley grabbed the keys to a car that Leigh got from a friend and pulled Nathaniel out the door. They heard Leigh yelling for them to get back inside. But of course they didn't.

"I will drive," Nathaniel said taking the keys away from Riley, "I don't trust you driving." Riley pouted and sat in the front passenger seat.

The ride to Nathaniel's house was quiet. And luckily for them no one was home. Nathaniel didn't trust Riley to be alone in the car so he brought her inside.

"Stay sitting there while I get a few things," he told her sternly, pointing at him bed. She huffed and sat down. But as sooj as Nathaniel turned to check and see if she was there. She was gone.

"Riley!" Nathaniel yelled, "I told you to stay sitting!" He went and found her going there his parents' room. He pulled her and got the bag he had put his clothes in . They got back in the car . Nathaniel noticed that Riley was nervously playing with her hands. She was scared to go back. She knew her "dad" would be angry at her for not only leaving the house , but also not making his breakfast.

But luckily his car was gone signaling that he was gone.

"We'll need some money," Riley said to Nathaniel, "John keeps money from selling stuff in the bottom of his nightstand. And yes he's my "dad". I'll get my clothes while you get the money. Take as much as you can, he doesn't need it." They started getting the stuff as fast as they could to prevent John coming and finding them. Nathaniel was just leaving out of the room to get Riley when he heard her scream.

John came back red with anger. He was planning to "put her in her place". But fortunately, Nathaniel knocked him out before he could touch Riley.

"Did he hurt you?" Nathaniel questioned her. She shook her head. "Just scared me." Nathaniel held out his hand to help her out of the house.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the apartment, everyone one of Riley's friends was there. They had all skipped school to say goodbye to her. Even Castiel.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to beat up your dad for you?" Kentin asked. He had just came back from military school a month ago. Riley shook her head as he sighed.

"Make sure you send us lots of pictures of the places you stop at," Alexy said.

"I guess I'll miss you a little," Castiel said flatly, "And I'll miss fighting Nathaniel." The said boy rolled his eyes.

They all said their goodbyes and hugged the two before they got in the car.

"I think we should visit a few places before we get to California," Riley said, playing with the credit card Leigh had given them.

Nathaniel nodded and started to drive.

* * *

><p><strong>okay this is where the adventure starts<strong>

**by the way Nat's 18 and Riley is 17**


	5. Kidnapped

They had been driving for a few hours now. And Riley was halfway out of the window. Nathaniel pulled her by the waist to make her sit down.

"How many times do I have to tell you," he said, "wear the seatbelt and DON'T stick half of your body out of the window. "

Riley pouted. "But that's no fun!" Nathaniel shook his head at her.

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He was started to get second thoughts about this whole thing. Was it to late to go back? Maybe. Would he be in even more trouble? Definitely. Was leaving and running away from his problems the right choice? Maybe, he's not sure yet.

He sighed as he stared into the distance. The plan was to visit as many cities as they could before reaching California. They had already picked out a route to take. It went down into the southern states, then swooped up to the Nothern states before going down in an almost diagonal direction to California.

It gave them a sense of freedomfrom their lives. Or what was there life before they left.

Riley wondered if anyone noticed their absence yet. Other than the people who already knew. Would they call the police? Possibly. Would they make them come home? Maybe if they find them. Would things be worse? Of course.

But she did like the new freedom she had. Going places she only saw in shows, books , and on the Internet. She wouldn't go back if she wanted to. The only thing she misses are her friends. But they agreed to move to California after the school year.

All too soon night fell and they stopped at a motel in Raleigh, North Carolina. (NOTE: THEY LIVED IN VIRGINIA UP IN THE NORTHERN PART OF IT)

Riley turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until one news station made her stop.

"_Seventeen year old Riley Reynolds was kidnapped earlier today by eighteen year old Nathaniel Kingston, a fellow classmate. John Reynolds said he went to check on his daughter when Kingston came in and hit him with a lamp. And when he woke, Riley was gone. If you have any news on their whereabouts call crime stoppers at-"_

Nathaniel cut off the TV and looked at Riley. Now they were in even more trouble. Both of their phones went off at the same time.

"Rosa?" Riley said as she answered. "You two need to dye your her and change your names. To make it more believable you can say that you're a couple." Riley just listened to Rosalya's advice and made a mental note to tell Nathaniel later.

"Nathaniel where are you? Everyone's saying that you kidnapped Riley! What happened?" Melody asked her boyfriend.

Nathaniel looked at Riley and then at the floor. He doesn't know if he should tell her or not. If he does she could tell everyone.

He took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Melody." And he hung up. It's better for her not to know.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter?<strong>

**I have everything in mind for what to happen next. All the way to the end. Make sure you review. I would like to know what you think.**


End file.
